Alessia Nostramos
Background Among the noble elven houses of Sorreinn, House Nostramos is infamous for not just being a family of supremely arrogant mages, but most notably for their past predilection for interbreeding with magical creatures to eugenically (and perhaps recklessly) further the mandate set by their progenitor Ralomoris Nostramos. "Those of supreme magical power are the true rulers of physical plane, and those without magic are nothing more than sheep to be ruled over, elf or otherwise". Despite their proud words and disdain for those outside of the bloodline, House Nostramos sits only as the third-most powerful family within Sorreinn, placing directly behind the equally as haughty but martially inclined House Allerion. The nobles of Allerion are eternally in favour with the Supreme Household and the common folk for their consistent heroics in defending the elven realm from outside threats, but such is their disdain for Nostramos's blatant disregard for bloodline purity that they have influenced the current elven king to harshly tax the maverick house. By royal decree the firstborn sons and daughters of Nostramos must willingly submit themselves to the high mages of the Ivory Citadel as an act to prove their dubious loyalty to the crown, and to keep them from ever becoming an internal threat. Alessia being the second daughter of her parents was spared such a fate, but as is with the secondary children of Nostramos was subjected to abusive training regimens that see many "unworthy" offspring being crippled broken things passed off to outside investigations as unfortunates who have developed severe mutations. One would assume that at least one repentant member of the cruel Nostramos family would come forth to confess to the crown about all the crimes they have caused to their own kin, but the foresight of Ralomoris Nostramos had him craft an incredibly powerful bloodline curse to keep his descendants loyal to his ideals, even the most noble of them eventually becoming twisted and corrupt throughout their lives. Enduring a childhood of grueling training Alessia watched her generation fall into madness of mind of body, the young aasimar found herself in a limbo, caught between her blood curse and the innate good brought forth by past interbreeding projects. Seeking a way to break free of her household, Alessia found her answer not through her own sorcerous means or through the charity of outsiders, but instead by divine inspiration. By worshiping the elven goddess of lust and revenge, Calistria, the young aasimar nurtured her resolve to rid herself and her cousins of their curse and vowed vengeance upon the upper echelons of the Nostramos family. Description A young woman of elven heritage who has manifested both her celestial and draconic heritage, Alessia flaunts her unearthly beauty to it's fullest. Her eyes shine with a warm golden glow and her exotic pink hair catch the eye of any onlooker and her choice of magically changing outfits, ranging from her standard sorceress outfit to more formal dresses, always accentuate her generous physical attributes. Opposite to most elves who look down at mingling with "lesser" races, Alessia enjoys interacting with the world of men, casually flirting her way through taverns and drinking the night away before finding a suitable partner to share her bed. While outwardly friendly, in combat her cursed bloodline manifests it's evil in the form of perverted sadism as she revels in her arcane power, incinerating foes with her flashy displays of evocation spells. In her spare time Alessia often performs in towns singing with her preternaturally melodic voice, both to enrapture those with the beauty of song as well as spreading her fame as a songstress. Feats * Mucho Importante: Aasimar Physical Features * Build: Always slender, beautifully proportioned, graceful, unusually light * Ears: Pointed, pivoting * Eyes: Glowing * Face: Unearthly beauty * Voice: Musical * Other: Melodic laugh, no body hair, sweet scent, sweet taste Information Level: 6 HP: 38 BAB: +2 Skill Points: 30 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +3 Hero Points: N/A Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Skilled (Diplomacy, Perform), Spell-like Ability (Glitterdust), Darkvision 60 ft Traits: Magical Lineage (Fireball), Extremely Fashionable (Diplomacy) Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Elven Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Sorceress: Gold Draconic Bloodline, Bloodline Powers: Blood Havoc, Draconic Resistances, Bloodline Arcana: +1 fire damage for spells, Bloodline Bonus Spells, Cantrips Feats: Eschew Materials, Spell Focus (Evocation), Craft Wondrous Items, Spell Specialization (Scorching Ray) Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: 4 Soothing essence, Common manacles, Courtesan's Outfit, Stiletto Boots, Canteen, 50 feet hemp rope, Collapsible bathtub, Small tent, 5 Soap, 20 Linnorm Mead, Quarterstaff, Acid Flask Magic Items: Cloak of Resistance +1, Quick Runner's Shirt, Handy Haversack Bag, Pink and Green Sphere (Cracked Ioun Stone - Diplomacy), Ring of Protection +1, Wand of Alarm, Sleeves of Many Garments Containers: Handy Haversack Bag, Canteen Currency: 51 g Carried Weight: 21.7 lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Level 0 Spells * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Acid Splash * Dancing Lights * Prestigiditation * Detect Magic * Arcane Mark Level 1 Spells * Mage Armour * Vanish * Colour Spray * Burning Hands * Grease Level 2 Spells * Resist Energy * Visualization of the Mind * Scorching Ray Level 3 Spells * Fireball